


Preferred Contentment

by whiskeycoffee (tsukidrama)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kissing, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukidrama/pseuds/whiskeycoffee
Summary: Blue tests the echo in the love cave.





	Preferred Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to everyone in the nsfw diamonds discord chat who wanted to see yellow sitting on blue's face 
> 
> comes along with this absolutely amazing piece of artwork: https://coconut-pun.tumblr.com/post/172213990828

Yellow likes when it’s like this; when she can escape from the burdens that she carries, even if it’s just for a night. She likes the feeling of Blue’s fingers on her skin, and she likes the feeling of Blue’s lips against hers, and the feeling of Blue’s lips against other places, too. 

 

It was the times like these where the protective shields of hardened leaders were put away until morning. Only at night did they both truly allow themselves to live in the present, and only when they were wrapped up in each other could they forget about what they lost, even if just for a moment. It’s quiet for a little bit, and Yellow enjoys the silence. 

 

Despite everything it had hindered, Pink’s death had managed to spark something inside of Blue that had never been there in all the years Yellow had known her. At first, there was just the grief - absolute devastation, really. Then, the anger began to creep in. Blue hid it well, but Yellow knew her. She could feel the anger inside of Blue like a raging fire, partly because it burned inside of Yellow, too. 

 

She felt the raw intensity of Blue’s emotions in every sentence she spoke, or in the way she would reach for Yellow’s wrist at every mention of Pink’s name. She felt the bottled up rage inside of Blue slip out in small moments, like when she rips Yellow’s clothing off her shoulders with just too much vigor, or when she sinks her fingernails into Yellow’s skin hard enough to break the skin. She feels the sadness in the hollow sobs that escape her when she comes down from her high, and in the longing that lingers in her fingertips as they dance across Yellow’s cheek. 

 

The anger never leaves, and deep down, they both know that it won’t. But at the moment, Yellow can’t bring herself to care. 

 

She pulls Blue in for another kiss, and focuses only on the feeling of Blue’s body against her own. She doesn’t think about her work, and she doesn’t think about Pink. 

 

Instead, she thinks about how Blue has already taken off her clothes, and how she can feel the intimate contours of her body pressed against her despite her own clothing. She thinks about the way that Blue’s hand inches farther and farther down her back and how Blue plays with the waistband of her pants teasingly. Yellow lets her eyes flutter closed and her head fall back as Blue kisses her neck. Blue’s fingers slip under the waistband, and Yellow takes the initiative to phase off the trousers altogether. 

 

Blue lets out a soft laugh. “I was going to get that,” she says. 

 

Yellow smiles in return. “And now you don’t have to.”

 

“All the better,” is Blue’s short response before she sinks down to her knees. 

 

Yellow tilts her hips up in anticipation and places a light yet encouraging hand atop Blue’s head. She peeks down to get a glimpse of the expression on Blue’s face as her mouth opens to lay a light kiss against the sensitive skin of her upper thigh. Blue glances up to make eye contact and licks her lips. Yellow feels a jolt of arousal shoot throughout her abdomen. A telling glint in Blue’s eyes signifies that she knew exactly what she was doing to her. 

 

As soon as Blue’s lips make contact, Yellow’s eyes roll back into her head. Her knees instantly weaken. Her hand grasps at the strands of Blue hair, and her fingers soon become entwined within it. She resists the urge to pull as Blue’s tongue swipes up against her. 

 

Blue shifts to kiss the insides of Yellow’s thighs, and Yellow instinctively widens her legs. Blue immediately utilizes the newfound access, her lips and tongue readjusting to latch onto Yellow’s thighs again. 

 

Immediately, Yellow feels the loss. Her clit is throbbing, aching from the sudden lack of attention. She resists the urge to guide Blue’s head back to her pussy, and instead silently prays that Blue will find her way back soon enough. Blue’s hands slide up Yellow’s legs slowly, making the latter shudder in anticipation. 

 

It’s unsurprising that Blue’s fingers creep upward to spread Yellow open more, but Yellow still isn’t prepared for the full heat of Blue’s mouth closing over her, nor the soft pressure of her tongue against her folds. 

 

“W-wait, Blue,” she stutters out. She lightly tugs on Blue’s hair, and Blue pulls back. 

 

“Are you alright?” she asks. A trail of slick dribbles from her bottom lip, which she abruptly catches with her tongue. 

 

“Fine,” Yellow says abruptly, a dark blush spreading across her cheeks. “Could we just take it to the bed?” 

 

The corners of Blue’s lips curl into the slightest of smiles, and she nods her head. 

 

It doesn’t take long to get readjusted. Yellow takes a moment to phase off the rest her clothes, and runs her hands through her hair in an attempt to gather herself. She climbs onto the bed with the intention to lie on her back, but finds Blue already spread out before her. 

 

“Have a seat,” she says coyly. That glint is back in her eyes. 

 

Yellow takes a couple moments before she even attempts to respond. She blinks twice.   

 

“You don’t mean...” Yellow’s voice trails off, and she meekly gestures to Blue’s head. 

 

Blue’s lips curl again, almost into a distinct smile. “That’s exactly what I mean.” 

 

Yellow feels another jolt of arousal spike through her. 

 

Blue doesn’t miss a beat. “So?” she urges, reaching out towards Yellow. “What are you waiting for?” 

 

Yellow shrugs, and takes Blue’s hand and plants a kiss directly on the back of it. She climbs onto the bed to lean over to kiss Blue on the lips, only to feel Blue’s hands pushing against her ass, pulling her closer. Yellow straddles Blue’s waist, deepening the kiss, but is quickly ushered upwards by Blue’s insistent hands. 

 

Yellow can’t oblige fast enough. 

 

She tries not to stumble over her own limbs as she climbs up Blue’s body and settles onto her knees, one on either side of Blue’s head. She tries her best to anchor herself in reality, trying to ignore the shaking in her legs and the throbbing in between. She feels Blue’s arms sneaking up the sides of her thighs and around the backs to secure them, and takes comfort in the feeling. 

 

Blue’s doesn’t take it slow this time around, and dives straight in, her tongue immediately going to circle Yellow’s clit. 

 

Yellow gasps at the sudden pressure. She feels her cheeks grow warm and fights the urge to buck her hips. Blue’s fingers press into Yellow’s thighs a little tighter, almost as if she could sense it, too. 

 

Regardless, Blue doesn’t slow her pace down. Her tongue wanders downward to the opening of her slit, and lingers in the sweet wetness for a moment before she flattens her tongue and licks up the entirety of her vulva. 

 

Yellow’s knuckles grow white as she clenches her fists. 

 

Blue’s tongue swirls around Yellow’s folds with earnest. She relaxes the grip she had on Yellow’s thighs to slide them up to her ass, squeezing her cheeks as she does so. 

 

Yellow’s mouth falls open ever so slightly. Her breathing has grown heavy and ragged, with the occasional hitch when Blue nudges up against her from a particularly sensitive angle. 

 

Yellow’s hand flies to grasp Blue’s hair. Blue makes no attempt to restrain herself, slurping and sucking in a way that seems far beneath the dignity and poise she usually displays. The sound of the wet clicking and smacking alone was enough to make Yellow burn with both shame and desire. 

 

She chokes when she feels Blue’s tongue prod at her entrance. It’s deceptively long and nimble, and somehow, Yellow always manages to forget just what an intoxicating combination that is until she’s experiencing it at full force. Yellow can’t help it. She rolls her hips against Blue’s face, pressing her clit against Blue’s upper lip. 

 

The other Diamond takes it with all the grace Yellow expects her to. She digs her fingers into Yellow’s hips as if to hold on, but is otherwise seemingly unaffected. Yellow grinds down in earnest, barely holding onto rational thought. All she can think about is the feeling of Blue’s lips and tongue and the heat building up inside of her. Part of her never wants this to end, but the more impending option of release draws nearer and nearer with every passing moment. All that power, all that passion and ferocity that Blue bottles up inside of herself is being released at full force, and it’s completely overwhelming as Blue works her closer and closer to the edge, but Yellow can still never quite get enough. 

 

“Fuck…”

 

Yellow comes more suddenly and forcefully than she expects. Before the reality of her orgasm fully crosses her mind, she’s nearly doubled over with both of her hands clutching Blue’s hair, gasping. She feels herself clench around Blue’s tongue over and over, pleasure spiking outward with each wave of release. 

 

Blue’s tongue slips out of her along with a gush of fluid. She helps Yellow ride out the rest of her orgasm with broad, flat strokes, and finally loosens her grip on Yellow’s hips. Only once the pulsing inside of her dulls to a distant throb does Yellow let go of Blue’s hair. 

 

Her dismount is less than graceful, but Blue doesn’t give her time to think about it. Within a moment, she’s sitting up with her lips pressed against Yellow’s. The taste of her own release fills Yellow’s mouth, and she shivers at the sensation. Nevertheless, she kisses Blue back with as much energy as she can muster. Blue’s 

 

“Mmm… I love you,” Blue murmurs as she breaks the kiss. “I get so excited when you get like that.” 

 

Yellow chuckles. “If your…. ah….. enthusiasm was any indication, then I could tell.” 

 

“Mission accomplished.” 

 

Blue kisses her again, softly. They don’t speak for a while after that. Eventually, Blue settles against Yellow, running her fingertips up and down the lengths of her arms. It’s quiet, and once again, Yellow enjoys the silence. It’s made better with Blue in her arms, with her breath drifting across her chest gently and her hair tickling the skin it draped across. 

 

Yellow is the first to speak. 

 

“If it means anything, I love you too.” 

 

Blue exhales in a way reminiscent of a laugh and shakes her head. She looks up at Yellow with eyes full of longing. “Oh Yellow,” she sighs, “You know it means everything.” 

 

Yellow lets her eyes slide closed as Blue embraces her. She wraps her arms around the other gem and lets herself be drawn into the moment. For now, she can forget. Just for a little while, she lets herself live in the moment. 

 

Even if it can only be for the night, Yellow likes it when it’s like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> in conclusion yellow is a bottom who gets jelly legs after 0.2 seconds of getting her pussy ate thank you for your time


End file.
